Changes
by Yolojeff3000
Summary: A slight difference can change history


Changes

Foreword

Ello guv'ner! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. May be good, may be crap. We will see. I'll only post if I get responses from you guys. No smex or naughty stuff, possible ObitoRin, KakashiAnko and obviously AsumaKuraneii. Definite MinatoKushina. Gai is forever alone. At least he has YOOOUTHH! Other's will hopefully be added. For those with less brain cells, I obviously don't own Naruto. Enjoy. Yolojeff 3000

"Blah" People Talking

'Blah' People thinking

Chapter One: Return of the slightly dead Uchiha

As Obito watched from the cover of the trees, he saw Rin about throw herself in front of Kakashi's Chidori.

"Stop!" shrieked Obito, paralysed by their actions.

Kakashi and Rin froze, shocked. Slowly, Rin turned her head to face the small figure wearing what seemed to be a white body suit with a built in hood and mask in swirl.

"O...Obito?" stuttered a stunned Kakashi "But...but you died, I, we saw it happen, you gave me your eye! How are you alive?!"

"What are doing! You were going to kill Rin!"

"I had no idea!"

"Teme! You were going to break your promise!

"Shut up, both of you!" yelled Rin "I did it at my own free will. Kiri sealed the Sanbi in me with a unstable seal. It could be released at any time over the next day or so. If I die, the village will be safe. Goodbye Obito, Kakashi."

"No wait!" said Obito "Minato-Sensei is a seal master, and his girlfriend is the jinnchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, right. He could fix it. Why didn't you try that?"

Rin and Kakashi, well, he assumed Kakashi's, faces were suddenly bright red. "We didn't think of that..." admitted Kakashi, suddenly very interested in his sandals.

"So the two best graduates of our year was outsmarted by the so called 'worst Uchiha'.

"Yeah, yeah, but how are you alive? We both saw you die."

Obito's face instantly darkened. "I really don't what to talk about it."

The remaining Kiri nin stood quietly, finding the situation very, well, awkward.

One asked " Can we finish killing you now?"

Obito just grinned, activating his sharingan. This caused Kakashi to jump, a look of assumed surprise plastered on his face.

"What?"

"When you activated your sharingan, mine did as well."

Deciding to talk out the theory later, they attacked, Chidori blazing and Mokoton waving menacingly. With a scream of "Kamui!", Obito vanished, only to appear behind the helpless Kiri ninjas, sending sharp wooden spikes through their chests. Kakashi tried, looking at a Kiri nin, he yelled "Kamui!", only for the man to fall to the ground screaming as his legs and arms where torn off. Rin was by far the most dangerous, harnessing the Sanbi's chakra, giving her increased speed, strength and healing. She just grinned as she plunged her hand through one of the hunter mins head, the three tails clearly influencing the normally peaceful kunochi into a violent savage creature.

(Writing fight scenes is troublesome-Yolojeff) . Obito and Kakashi made a mental note not to piss Rin off. Ever. Being a Jinnchuuriki had made her, if possible, scarier. With this, the trio set off, trying to delay the inevitable release of the giant turtle. As they travelled, Obito could physically see Rin's seal destabilising, making her squint with her right eye, as bumps, no, horns began to grow from her forehead and lower jaw. She said nothing, just giving him a quick smile. When the gates finally came into view, they were running short on time.

As the two chunin on the much hated gate duty waved, the trio were practically using the shushin, heading to a bar that jounin tended to hang out at. Minato was there, talking to a woman with long red hair.

"Ahh...Kakashi, Rin, where were you, I had to call off the D rank. I know you hate being torture by the little bloody demon, I mean catching Tora*."

The jounin then notice Rin's horns and the new arrival. "What the..." he started before Obito yelled "MinatosenseiitsmeObitoI'mnotdeadandstuffandRinhashadthe-SanbisealinherbyKiriandthesealmightbreakandthedemoncouldbereleasedatanymomentsopleasefixit!""

Kakashi decided to translate "Idiot in suit is Obito, Rin has big demon turtle sealed in her, which may or may not break free at any moment and I'm sorry for not killing the fucking demon spawn the fire daimyo's wife calls a cat."

"Oh."

"Oh, Sensei. Oh! I'm alive, Rin's got a demon sealed in her and Kakashi said the f-word and all you say is oh! What the hell!"

"Sensei, speaking of demons, could you please seal it properly."

"Umm...sure." said Minato, still in shock. Telling Rin to lie down on a table, he asked where the seal was.

"Navel." she answered.

"Alright, lift up you shirt."

With that Rin, blushing the whole time, started to take her shirt off.

"Woah, Rin! Just show me the seal! You weren't going to take your shirt off, where you? You weren't, right?!"

At this comment, Rin blush become a shade of red not to be seen until Hinata Hyuga 'accidentally' looked at Naruto Uzumaki whilst using the byakugan, and looked at the boys. Unknown to her, their masks where hiding the huge nosebleeds that had not to be seen until Jiraiya of the Sannin finally managed to get a good look at his teammate Tsunade's...erm...assets, as they imagined a shirtless Rin. The woman Minato had been talking with began cackling, screaming "Oh my kami, she was! And look, the boys masks have a red spot on them! Oh kami, this is to good. Minato-kun has a team of perverts, 'tbanne!". Then turning to face the teenagers, saying "And I hate perverts.", adding a little killing intent whilst absent-mindlessly twirling a kunai around her finger.

The three teens shivered. After that, Minato went back to sealing the Sanbi. After that little hiccup, he wanted to catch up with his team, and having his girlfriend turn them into quivering wreaks wasn't on the agenda. "Kushi-chan, I would like to speak to my team, so, um... maybe you could go talk to Mikoto about, you know, girl stuff?" he said, severely hoping no bodily harm would come to him. It worked. Sitting done and ordered bottle of sake. Nothing would be able to prepare him for sat he would be told next. As the conversation went on, the sake dwindled and the information piled up.

" So your t-t-telling tha _hic_ Madara Uchiha is alive, Rin-chan's got in love with Obi-kin and Kakashi wants a signed copy of Icha Icha paradise..." he said before falling face first into the bowl of donburi, drunk off his ass.

"Oh Kami, Minato-Sensei is drunk!"

"And so are weeee!" Rin giggled as Kakashi took another swig of the rice wine.

Deciding his teammate where useless, he said "Yo, Guruguru, can you help take Kakashi-teme, Rin-chan and Minato-Sensei home?"

"Sure Obi!" the mask said, before unraveling and walking over to Minato, engulfing him, before leaping away. Turning around, he saw the looks on his friends faces when they saw the extent of his damage. Rin was white, muttering "Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami". Kakashi was, surprisingly, the less subtle one. He just threw up through his mask.

"Jee, thanks guys. I know half my face looks like a lump of melting tofu, but seriously Kakashi, throwing up."

"Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami..."

" _Blauuugh_!"

"..." Obito said, sweat dropping.

Guruguru choose this moment to return, happily squealing "Who's next Obi, who?!"

"Take teme, though he may throw up inside you."

And at that moment, Kakshi threw up on the organism's feet. Then, in the most serious tone Obito had ever heard, it said "That was, quite easily, the most disgusting thing to ever happen to me in my life."

With a muttered sorry from the grey haired jounin, Guruguru surrounded him before leaping off in the supposed direction of Kakashi's house. Turning to Rin who was still muttering, he said "Rin-chan, I'm pretty sure that Kami heard you the first 23 times."

"But, but, but it's my fault that this has happened."

"Rin-chan, no matter what, I will always love you."

Tears welled in her eyes, before she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Obito looked startled, then just kept going. Unfortunately, Gai, who had recently returned from a mission and had not heard of Obito's return, saw the scene and screamed " Ahhhhhh!

An unyouthful tofu monster is trying to steal Rin's soul and youth in a very unusual and unyouthful way! I must save her and preserve her youth! DYNAMIC ENTRY!

"Gai, wait!"

"Oh shiiii!"

"YOUTH!"

Gai's foot connected with Obito's face, sending his flying across the street, leaving him lying dazed in the remains of a fruit stand, a piece of watermelon on his head and a indentation in his right cheek, looking oddly similar to Iwa's detonation clay animals.

"Hmmmmmmm, someone has just mentioned art, and art is a bang' un!"

As the war raged on, the three friends learnt different things. Rin met some of her fellow jinnchuuriki, the red head, Kushina being one, Han and Roshi, the holders of the five and four tails and a rapping kid from Kumo (Nuff said-Yolojeff). Obito met a boy named Tenzo, who had the Mokoton due to Orochimaru's experiments. The snake had left Konoha after their sensei was chosen to be the Yondaime Hokage, but the not before the pedophilic bastard had left something called 'The cursed seal of heaven' on Anko. And Kakashi finally got a signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise, also meeting Jiraiya at the time. When they first met, the toad sage had screamed that he was the child of prophecy. Minato had freaked until Jiraiya told him that he was meant to be ultimate pervert, and would continue to write Icha Icha when he went to the great big hot spring in the sky. This caused him to introduce Obito and Rin to his art.

Someone is talking about art, and art is eter...NO! DEIDARA, DON'T!

Soon it was not uncommon to see at least one of the three reading the 'artistic novels' in public. Whilst meeting her graduating year at a dango store, Kurenai had asked "Rin, can't believe you! Kakashi and Obito maybe, but I am shocked that my friend would lower herself to read smut."

Rin replied, grinning the whole time "Oh, I don't know, it's got some good tips for you and Asuma, if you now what I mean, eh. "

The couple went bright red and this elected snickers from the others and down right laughter from Anko. A few month later, and the trio had earned the nickname 'Demon squad' to the enemy forces, 'Team Badass' to Konoha and 'The perverts' to anyone who personally knew them. Minato had finally proposed to Kushina, and the marriage was to be held in a week. Three months later, the war ended, Iwa had surrendered after Minato had total annihilated over five hundred of there shinobi in a matter of minutes. A month later and Kushina had told the now Anbu that she was pregnant. They were ecstatic, though immediately afterwards they began asking for 'tips'.

"Bloody perverts!" Kushina muttered, royally pissed.

"Kushi-chan, my former team are idiots, don't listen to them."

"How could you betray us Sensei!" cried Kakashi, huddled in a corner with the rest of the team, chibi-style, crying anime tears. The couple sweat-dropped from there antics, before Minato stated "See, idiots."

The months whittled away, and many of the clans heads wives gave birth to yet another generation of cute little shinobi children. Kushina, due to give birth October 10th, was constantly asking the other mothers whether 'it' had hurt, often in public places, generally embarrassing the other mothers. Soon enough, the fated day arrived, and Kushina, along with Minato and Biwako, the third's wife, left for a hidden location, where no one could interfere with the birth, as it is when a female jinnchuuriki's seal is weakest. Little did they know, that was the last time many would see them alive. It would also be the day of one of Konoha's worst disaster. It would be the day the

Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. And it would be the day that one extraordinary little boy would be born. That boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Omake 

A few months earlier, Minato came to the door, not expecting to see teammate and friend, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hiashi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kushina just turned up at my house, asking my wife to come to the hot springs with her to do their pregnancy exercises with some other women."

"So?"

"Your perverted teacher and two of your students decided to go peep on them."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna go kill them?"

"Sure."

And for the next few hours, Konoha was filled with the screams and the occasional "Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" and "Rasengan!".

So, what do you think? Comment. Might seem slightly rushed, but yeah, enjoy-Yolojeff

P.S Tora is the Fire daimyo's wife's cat. You know the one I'm talking about.


End file.
